Valor
Valor is a American drama television series was created by Kyle Jarrow, when it was produced by CBS Television Studios and Warner Bros. Television, also distributed by CBS Television Distribution. The series premiered on The CW on October 9, 2017 as part of the 2017–18 U.S. television season. Plot The series centers on the Shadow Raiders. After this crack unit of U.S. Army helicopter pilots embarks upon a top-secret mission to Somalia, only Captain Leland Gallo (Barr) and Warrant Officer Nora Madani (Ochoa) safely return. The fate of their comrade, Jimmy Kam (Davis), remains unknown. Back home in the States, Jimmy’s wife, Jess (Reid), knows she’s being kept in the dark about her husband, and it infuriates her. Jess isn’t the only one who suspects she’s not hearing the truth. Although he is her boyfriend, First Lieutenant Ian Porter (Barnett) has a feeling that Nora hasn’t even come clean with him. Meanwhile, the mysterious Thea (Roxburgh), is assigned to investigate the unit’s failed mission. While she cannot be certain, this CIA operative has a working theory of the case. Still, only Madani and Gallo know the truth about Somalia. Because she’s still recovering from gunshot injuries sustained during the mission, Nora is grounded from flying, by the Shadow Raiders’ commander, Col. Robert Haskins (Thatch). After learning Jimmy is still alive and in the clutches of a brutal terrorist cell, she resolves to return to the cockpit and accompany Leland on his mission to rescue Jimmy. As they train and prepare for their newest mission, Nora and Leland find themselves growing closer. Their desires end up at odds with their commitment to honor and duty. Will the secrets they are hiding help Jimmy, or are they putting everyone in grave danger? Cast * Matt Barr as Captain Leland Gallo * Christina Ochoa as Chief Warrant Officer 3 Nora Madani * Charlie Barnett as First Lieutenant Ian Porter * W. Trè Davis as Staff Sergeant Jimmy Kam * Corbin Reid as Jess Kam * Nigel Thatch as Colonel Robert Haskins * Melissa Roxburgh as Thea Episodes Production Development The CW officially ordered Valor to series on May 10, 2017. Casting On February 17, 2017, Matt Barr was cast in the lead role as Captain Leland Gallo, a commanding officer and described as "an aging hipster meets flyboy", followed a month later by the casting of Christina Ochoa as his co-pilot Officer Nora Madani, "an intense and driven junior Army pilot who is a member of the Night Raiders special ops unit". Filming Filming for the series takes place in Atlanta. Reception Critical response The review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes reported a 29% approval rating with an average rating of 4.69/10 based on 14 reviews. The website's consensus reads, "Valor's attempt to highlight an often overlooked segment of the armed services is undercut by a badly judged blend of military action and melodrama." Metacritic, which uses a weighted average, assigned a score of 39 out of 100 based on 10 critics, indicating "generally unfavorable reviews". External links * Valor on The CW Wiki (Fandom) * Valor on Fandom Category:About